Castigo
by Karstein Abarai
Summary: Sobrecargar sus músculos por un duro entrenamiendo hará que Eren supere sus límites dejandolo completamente agotado, por lo que su capitán Levi Rivaille decide aprovecharse de la situación y castigarle por ser un "pésimo soldado". Los personajes no son míos, son de Hajime Isayama.PD: me basé un poco en el manga Maiden Rose. Lemon.


Hola, sé que he estado más de un mes sin actualizar "Algo más que solo entrenar" pero ahh… tantos problemas, y la injusta muerte de mi perrita no me han dejado casi ganas para escribir :S Y aquí les traigo dos one-shots, y ambos los hice por una convocatoria de la página de Facebook Shingeki no Heicho Traducciones, muy buena página :3 Sin más, los dejo con este one-shot.

PD: No me maten.

PD2: No me quedó tan bien como esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era ya una tarde anaranjada cuando Eren prácticamente se dejó caer en la hierba de aquel bosque, estaba realmente agotado y muy sudado. Sus músculos dolían debido a que fueron sobrecargados. El capitán Rivaille después de haberle obligado a hacer por lo menos trescientas sentadillas, lagartijas y abdominales, le había pateado cada vez que se detenía y ya que terminaba el conteo, le decía que lo hiciera de nuevo. Y después de un buen rato de hacer dorsales le dijo que practicara con su equipo de maniobras tridimensional argumentando que su habilidad era pésima y que debía mejorar mucho. Frunciendo el ceño, pensó en cómo a sus otros compañeros no les había obligado a hacer lo mismo que él, y tampoco los había criticado en su técnica o dado alguna excusa para que volviera al aire. Pese a no estar de acuerdo y que sabía que su habilidad no era tan mala, confiaría en la palabra de un experto. Después de una hora el ojiverde le informó al mayor que ya había practicado un buen rato a lo que este respondió.

-No es suficiente. Aún eres demasiado lento.

Y dejando caer los hombros se fue resignado al bosque de nuevo, pero algo le detuvo. Era Rivaille que tenía su mano en su hombro. Él se adelantó y con un gesto le indico que le siguiese. El menor obedeció con un poco más de ánimo. Pero este fue rápidamente reemplazado por un sentimiento receloso en cuando vio a Jean, quien danzaba entre los árboles rebanando los cuellos de los titanes de madera, moviéndose con audacia. Su resentimiento le superó e inmediatamente subió a los árboles siguiendo a su capitán que ya se encontraba demasiado lejos. Con dificultad se abrió a paso veloz entre los árboles pasando por alto a su demás compañeros que le miraban con preocupación: Eren parecía como si fuera a matar un titán. Volaba por los aires hasta llegar con Rivaille.

Varias horas más pasaron antes de que Eren en su último aire no apuntara bien hacia un árbol, así que cuando el otro cable se soltó, el chico cayó abruptamente al piso. Levi molesto había ido a ver porqué había caído mientras le regañaba fuertemente y lo insultaba. Eren en un último intento trató de ponerse en pie, cosa que le fue imposible. Se dejó desplomar sobre la hierba.

Esto iba a tener un fuerte castigo que a ideas del capitán, se merecía completamente por ser "débil" e "inútil".

Eren solo sintió que alguien le dio la vuelta y lo cargó para después perder la consciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus preciosos orbes verde azulado se abrieron lentamente adentrándose en la confusión y tratando de recordar cómo había llegado aquí. Era obvio que alguien lo había traído hasta aca. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y tieso. Trató de levantarse pero en cuanto se movió apenas unos centímetros, su abdomen, espalda y brazos lanzaron un dolor enorme que lo hizo caer de inmediato. Respiró hondo varias veces tratando de calmarse, casi no podía moverse y eso le frustraba, con lo terco que era, no se rendiría a la primera. Esta vez se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo pero a cambio de un gran, gran esfuerzo en ambos brazos que apenas y podían sostenerle, luego intentó hacerse una bolita atrayendo sus piernas hacia su abdomen mientras se apoyaba con los codos y se impulsó hacia arriba tan rápido como pudo, y tan rápido como se levantó, cayó de la cama al piso soltando un alarido de dolor.

La puerta se abrió y se escucharon pasos pero él no se molestó en levantar el cuello para ver a la persona que acababa de entrar, se quedó acostado esperando a que quien sea que haya entrado se acercara para poder verle.

Era Rivaille.

Y se veía más molesto de lo normal. Algo le esperaba y Eren sabía que eso no podía ser bueno. Pero su "posible castigo" ya estaba planeado y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. No podía y no solo porque Levi era su superior. Literalmente… no podía. Su cuerpo no le permitiría escapar o siquiera intentar defenderse.

-Por fin despiertas, mocoso.

Eren le miraba con un poco de temor, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a recibir algún tipo de paliza. Pero no, lo tomó por la camisa y lo sentó bruscamente en la cama.

-¿Qué pasó allá afuera? –preguntó seco.

-¿D-de qué habla? –respondió el ojiverde con temor.

-¿Cómo demonios te atreves a caer? Eres una decepción. Un soldado nunca se rinde. Sabes lo que amerita eso, ¿verdad?

Eren sacudió despacio su cabeza negando a su pregunta.

-Vete a bañar. Apestas asqueroso.

Si no hubiera recibido los golpes de Rivaille aquel lejano día en el juicio, diría que este dolor hubiera sido el peor hasta ahora. Quitarse el equipo de maniobras tridimensional nunca había sido tan complicado, y el resto de la ropa, tampoco. Pero el agua caliente de la tina de madera era la mejor cura y la más deliciosa sensación que jamás había sentido. Sus desgastados músculos habían estado al límite y recibir un masaje no estaría nada mal. Pero nadie había allí para hacer eso. Simplemente optó por relajarse y disfrutar del agua caliente por lo menos hasta que se enfriara, y ese era su plan que no quería cambiar por nada hasta que la puerta se abrió y en ella apareció el capitán Rivaille. Eren instantáneamente se cubrió para que no le viera pero Levi no puso atención a esto.

-Apúrate en salir, mocoso, estás tardando demasiado –y salió sin cerrar por completo la puerta.

Eren se quedó mirando por donde desapareció y aunque prefería por mucho quedarse ahí a descansar un rato a hacer cualquier otra cosa –excepto dormir- no quería recibir alguna golpiza o más reclamos, no tenía ánimos ni energía para soportar cualquier cosa que implicara esfuerzo de cualquier tipo. Sin reclamar, salió del agua con lentitud, sintiendo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo un dolor entumecedor que casi le hace caer. Agotado, se apoyó en la pared de piedra poniendo una mano frente a él para respirar. Iba a acercar una mano para agarrar una toalla y secarse pero algo tomó su muñeca y la pegó a la pared, lo mismo con la otra y un cuerpo chocar con el suyo hasta acorralarlo con la pared. Enseguida sintió algo húmedo recorrer su cuello. Era una lengua, y pertenecía al capitán Rivaille. Eren quedó pasmado y muy quieto cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-¿Q-qué hace? – preguntó Eren que estaba desnudo y asustado, por lo que jaló sus brazos en un intento de soltarse, pero su cansado cuerpo no se lo permitía.

-No creo que puedas moverte –susurró Levi chocando su aliento contra el cuello indefenso de Eren provocándole un pequeño frío en la zona que le hizo estremecer- y eso me gusta –lamió ahora su oreja y Eren soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo que el capitán sonriera a medias.

Cuando lo soltó, el ojiverde calló de rodillas al piso y mirando a este, esperando algo. Cualquier cosa…

-Vamos a la cama –eso no lo esperaba.

El menor lo miró hacia arriba con temor y… sorpresa. El capitán nunca le había hecho ninguna insinuación, ni siquiera alguna mirada descarada que le pudiera hacer sospechar de sus retorcidas intenciones e ideas extrañas que tal vez ya llevaban tiempo dentro de esa cabeza pelinegra. ¿Qué clase de castigo le esperaba?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cadenas se estiraron por un fuerte tirón y los grilletes apretaron en sus frágiles muñecas como una garra que intentara rompérselas. Dolía. Dolía mucho cada movimiento brusco que hacía en sus brazos e intentaba hacer un puño con sus manos para desquitarse con algo. Sin embargo no podía. Le era algo humillante pero no desagradable ser así de sumiso. El primer tirón había sido porque Levi le había dado una fuerte mordida en su labio inferior y el castaño intentó apartarlo de el con algún movimiento, más no podía. Estaba encadenado y sería imposible quitársele de encima. Lo único que pudo hacer fue girar su cara para romper el beso y poder respirar mientras sentía el cosquilleo de un hilillo de sangre bajando por su mandíbula.

Tampoco quería pedir ayuda. Si alguien los veía en esa situación, sería el fin. Levi probablemente sería obligado a permanecer alejado de Eren o incluso al castaño lo encerrarían en ese mismo sótano bajo llave y seguridad en las puertas de este. Ambos serían sometidos a vigilancia, día y noche y eso era algo que Eren no quería. Alejarse de su capitán.

Aún con los sentimientos que tenía Eren por él, le miró casi con odio por hacerle aquello. No era la primera vez que lo castigaba, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía de _esa _forma.

-Me gusta esa mirada –susurró el mayor tomándole al otro por la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente. Esos orbes verde azulado en los que le encantaba perderse eran como un fuego que no alcanzaba a quemarlo. Casi podría jurar que brillaban.

-¿Por qué...?

El castaño no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta debido a que fue girado rápidamente para terminar boca abajo sobre sus rodillas y brazos y sentir que algo duro y no exactamente pequeño se abría paso en su entrada. El dolor le hizo tensarse por completo y soltar gimoteos ahogados por cada centímetro en la que el miembro de Rivaille se adentraba dentro del cuerpo de Eren quien enterraba sus uñas en las sabanas mientras apretada los dientes para intentar contener sus gritos de agonía. Prefería otro castigo, mil veces prefería otro castigo.

-Ngh… n-no… ¡ah!

Levi apoyaba una mano en el colchón y la otra en la espalda del muchacho que tenía debajo de él. Esa calidez que rodeaba su miembro era incomparable con cualquier otra sensación y esa estrechez que le apretaba de una forma tan placentera le indicaba que nadie más había estado donde él.

Los brazos del menor no aguantaron más y debilitado cayó al colchón intentando respirar. Levi lo sujetaba de su cadera para poder entrar aún más en él. Ahora de los labios del chico solo salían quejidos mientras de dejaba llevar. No le quedaba de otra, aunque los grilletes no estuvieran ahí, no podría escapar pues sus músculos se rendirían fácilmente.

El pelinegro comenzó a moverse sin darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a la invasión que sufría. Primero empezó algo lento, deslizándose con dificultas debido a que no había lubricado antes la zona.

-Ca… pitán… -mascullaba el chico entre dientes mientras una lágrima caía a la tela de la cama.

-No hables.

Levantó al castaño jalándolo de los cabellos y así acelerar sus embestidas, una de sus manos viajó hacia la mandíbula de Eren y acariciar su piel mientras subía hasta su boca para introducir un dedo en esta y ahogar los ruidos que se escapaban de su garganta. Esto causó una sensación desagradable e incómoda al chico que aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir de nuevo, motivado por el coraje, Eren lo mordió. Cuando Levi lo soltó y se quejó, se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo teniendo con él un enorme alivio al no sentir ya al intruso que estaba dentro de él.

-Maldito mocoso… -susurró Levi con furia destellando en sus ojos.

Lo volteó violentamente haciendo que el ojiverde quedara ahora boca arriba y causándole un horrible dolor en las muñecas y lugares de donde lo sujeto y sin darle tiempo a reclamarle, entró bruscamente en él, dándole fuertes embestidas con las que Eren se quejaba más audiblemente. Abría sus ojos demasiado y miraba a algún punto invisible en el techo. Levi lo sujetaba de las piernas.

-¡Tu… eres… mío! –gruñó el pelinegro con cada estocada y acto seguido lo besó sin delicadeza alguna, ahogando su llanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasado un rato, cada vez que Levi volvía a entrar en Eren ya no le dolía. Comenzaba a sentir esa dulce sensación que su superior podía sentir desde el principio y eso ya era algo. Incluso se había relajado y daba suspiros de satisfacción mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Ahora sí se sentía bien y ya no se parecía un castigo, eso ya había pasado y esperaba que no se volviera a repetir. Rivaille ya había dejado de lado su salvajismo y en ratos se movía demasiado lento, torturando entre cada placentero roce al castaño que yacía bajo él. Aprovechando la posición, se inclinó para besar esa suave piel canela. Beso y dio algunas lamidas a su cuello y clavícula que producían suspiros y gemidos casi silenciosos por parte de Eren, succionaba un poco su piel dejando marcas rojizas. Se levantó y miró las manos por encima de esa cabeza castaña, ya estaban de un tono un poco azulado, muy tenue. Eren abrió los ojos y volteó cuando escuchó un sonido metálico y sus manos fueron liberadas, observó cómo Levi tomaba una y la acercaba a sus labios para besar en donde los grilletes habían dejado pronunciadas marcas sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Lo mismo hizo con la otra mano, sintiendo su pulso al tomar su muñeca y sostenerla en su mano. Con mucho esfuerzo, Eren intentó acariciar la mejilla del mayor, este lo apartó y dio una fuerte estocada, tocando el punto dulce de Eren provocándole un enorme placer y una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda su columna vertebral. El azabache aceleró las embestidas.

-Ca… ¡ah¡ capi… tan.

-Dilo por mi nombre –ordenó el mencionado en los labios del castaño, quien parecía avergonzado a la idea de llamarlo como él deseaba- quiero escucharte. Dilo.

-Le… vi… ¡ah!

Fueron varias veces las que Levi tocó ese mismo punto hasta que Eren ya no podía más, derramó su semilla entre él y Levi, manchando un poco a ambos, sus paredes internas se contrajeron, causando por reacción que Levi se corriera en su interior, hundiéndose en él lo más posible. Ambos jadearon por conseguir aire y Eren poco a poco fue desacelerando su respiración mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Levi salió del chico y se dejó caer a su lado, cansado pero no tanto como el que estaba junto a él.

-Eren –no hubo respuesta.

Tal vez se había quedado dormido. Lo comprobó al rozar su mejilla y mirar como su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente. Nunca vio tanta serenidad en él como ahora.

Abrazándolo y besando su nuca, decidió acompañarlo ahí un rato más. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño que el otro le había contagiado.

-Eren, perdóname –masculló medio dormido sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras sí fueron escuchadas.

Eren con ojos abiertos, sonrió, tomó con su mano la de Levi y la llevó a su corazón, cerrando por fin sus parpados y sumergiéndose en la oscuridad junto con la persona que amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y…? ¿Qué tal? No me quedó como basura? Owww… siento que pude haber hecho algo mejor :S Prometo que haré un Riren mucho mejor que este. La verdad nunca he escrito lemon, solo leído y he leído pues… bastantes.

Gracias por leer mi fic (:

Y si me dejan reviwes me motivaré para hacer un hermoso lemon Riren o Ereri 3


End file.
